It Was Fun
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Clemont falls from Team Rocket's balloon and Ash rushes him to the hospital in Lumoise City, while trying to keep Bonnie in the dark that her brother is hurt.


**I like sad stories.**

 **I apologize for any OOC-ness.**

 **YAY!**

 **So here we GO!**

 **I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Clemont! Clemont! BROTHER!" Bonnie yelled, shaking her brother who had just fallen from Team Rocket's air balloon in an attempt to rescue his Chespin.

"Ches! Chespin!" The pokemon called from it's cage in the air balloon.

Ash threw his Fletchling's pokeball up in the air.

"Fletchling, Air slash!" Ash declared. The small bird pokemon slashed a large hole in the bad guy's large meowth balloon.

Fletchling then slammed into Chespin's cage causing it to fall out of the hot air balloon as Team Rocket started blasting off... Again.

When both pokemon were safely on the ground and Chespin was out of the cage, Clemont still hadn't responded to Bonnie's calls.

"Is he okay?" Serena asked, leaning over Bonnie's shoulders.

"I don't know. He won't respond." Bonnie replied.

Ash walked over, looking over Bonnie's other shoulder.

That's when he noticed the sudden red color underneath Clemont.

"We need to get him to a hospital right now." Ash said, picking Clemont up Bridal style.

Ash could already feel his formerly blue jacket beginning to grow damp as he ran as fast as he could in the direction of Lumoise City, where they had just come from.

"What's wrong with Clemont?" Bonnie shouted as she and Serena began chasing after their friend.

Ash ignored Bonnie's question. He focussed on running as fast as he could to get his injured friend to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Ash demanded to the very first person he saw upon entering Lumoise City.

"Two blocks, a left, then one more block and a right. You'll see it immediately." They replied.

"Thanks." Ash said quietly, already off running.

He followed the man's instruction to the word, seeing the hospital and running in.

"Hey! I need help! Now!" Ash declared.

Two Wigglytuff came out with a stretcher and Ash gently lowered the gym leader's body onto the stretcher.

Nurse Joy came running out as the two Wigglytuff took the stretcher into the emergency room.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked.

"There was a group of bad guys called Team Rocket who tried to steal his Chespin. He grabbed their hot air balloon and fell after it had ascended to about 30 feet." Ash explained quickly.

"Alright. We'll do what we can, but you need to wait out here." Nurse Joy replied, taking off after her Wigglytuffs.

Ash sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Staring at his knees before releasing that his hands, pants, and jacket were all covered in blood, and that he had left Pikachu with Serena and Bonnie.

"Damn." He whispered to himself.

"Ash!" Serena called as she barged in. Pikachu on one shoulder and Fennekin on the other. Bonnie came in right behind her.

Pikachu quickly jumped from Serena's shoulder to Ash's.

"Is Clemont okay?" Serena asked quietly.

"I don't know, they just took him into the emergency room." Ash replied.

"Ash, where's Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"He's just resting. Don't worry." Ash smiled at Bonnie. Lying through his teeth to a seven-year-old was easier than he thought.

"Why is your jacket red?" Bonnie asked.

"Uhh... I fell on a basket of cranberries?" Ash said, this lie was more obvious. Ash put one hand on the back of his head and laughed at himself.

"Be more careful next time." Bonnie replied. And the three of them laughed about Ash's fake clumsiness. Only Serena and Ash knew the truth.

Ash's jacket was covered in blood.

Clemont's blood.

Bonnie's brother's blood.

* * *

"Aaaaasssssshhhh, when is Clemont gonna come out? I'm bored." Bonnie complained.

"Be patient Bonnie." Ash replied, sounding like Clemont scolding her instead of Ash normally agreeing with her.

Normally she would have complained to Clemont anyway.

Finally Nurse Joy came out of the operating room.

She looked at Bonnie before looking back at Ash. He stood and walked over to her.

"Stay here guys." Ash said, leading Nurse Joy away from Bonnie and Serena.

"Your sisters?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, the little girl is his little sister and the honey-blonde is just a friend." He replied.

"Anyway, His lung was punctured and he has multiple broken ribs. He also has very serious internal bleeding and a very serious head injury. He's also lost a lot of blood, but I'm sure you knew that." She said the last sentence looking at the blood staining Ash's clothes.

"You mean he's going to die?" Ash asked, trying to get her to tell him the truth, and hiding his true feeling of dread.

"To put it bluntly, most likely. I'm very sorry." She replied.

"Can we see him?" Ash asked.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

Ash walked back to Serena and Bonnie, putting on a fake smile for Bonnie.

"We can go see him now." Ash said happily.

"Yay!" Bonnie declared, jumping out of her seat and running into the room Nurse Joy had entered from.

"Wait up Bonnie!" Ash called, chasing after her.

Bonnie threw the door open.

"Hey Broth-" She stopped mid-word as she saw what was in the room.

There was her brother lying in a bed in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and his arm was attached to an IV. There was a large bandage around his forehead. The heart-rate monitor next to him showed his heartbeat getting shallower and shallower.

"Brother?" She asked more quietly, slowly walking towards her brother's bedside.

"Bonnie..." Ash said from the door of the room.

"Ash. Why is Clemont still asleep?"

"Because..."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong with my brother!" Bonnie demanded.

"He... got hurt in that fall." Ash said simply.

"And why isn't he awake after the hospital people healed him?" She asked.

"Because... because..."

"Tell me!" Bonnie shouted.

"Because he's not going to wake up." Ash replied.

"He's... he's going... to die?" She asked, tears falling down her face as she collapsed to her knees.

Ash didn't reply, he just sat on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

Serena stood in the door. She couldn't take her eyes off Clemont, tears in her own eyes.

"Clemont wouldn't have wanted you to cry. He would want you to use the time you still have to talk to him. Tell him you love him. Say goodbye." Ash said, gently stroking the younger girl's hair, attempting to comfort her.

Bonnie shakily stood, needing support from Ash.

"Hi b-brother. I-I l-lov-ve-e y-yo-ou-u. P-pl-lea-as-se-e d-do-on-n't-t g-go-o. I n-need-d y-yo-ou-u. Y-yo-u'r-re-e th-the o-only-y p-pe-erson I e-ever l-look-ked-d up-p t-too, an-nd-d I'm-m s-sor-r-ryy-y I d-din-n't-t praise y-you-r inventions enough... Y-you'r-re a g-genius-s an-nd the b-bes-st-t b-big-g b-br-roth-ther-r an-ny-yon-ne c-coul-ld-d ev-ver-r h-hav-ve. I-I l-lov-ve y-you B-Big-g B-Br-roth-ther-r." Bonnie wiped away the tears on her face. "G-Good-db-by-ye."

She kneeled back down and let herself continue crying, her words finished.

Ash stood as she sat down.

"I'm sorry Clemont. I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the hospital in time, I'm sorry I didn't have my Charizard to save you, and I'm sorry you're the one in the hospital bed." He smiled sadly, "I'm supposed to be the stupid one you know. You're supposed to be the smart one. The rational one who knows better than to grab onto a flying hot air balloon to save your pokemon. That's supposed to be me. What were you thinking Clemont? You took my place! That's not cool!" Ash tried to be light, despite the fact that his best friend, the blonde scientist with the giant glasses, blue jumpsuit and a bunch of amazing pokemon was dying in front of him. "I'll take care of your gym until Bonnie's old enough. Don't you worry about that. I'll take care of Bonnie too, and Bunnelby, and Chespin. And Magnemite, Magneton and, Heliolisk too. Don't worry about a thing. I'm sorry we never got to battle." Ash said. "Goodbye."

Serena watched Ash sit back down. She stepped forward.

"Umm... Well... You're an amazing friend. You're caring and kind. And you're extremely supportive. Even if your inventions didn't work you were so enthusiastic about them and they made you so happy. The future is now thanks to you Clemont. I really look up to you. You're such a strong trainer who had a place as a gym leader, but you didn't want that. You left the gym to a robot so you could go on an adventure with two kids you had just met. I just... wish I had known you better... It was fun though." Serena said, tears now streaming down her cheeks as well. "Goodbye Clemont."

Not even five seconds later, the monitor flatlined and a loud noise came from the monitor.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"BIG BROTHER!" Bonnie shouted, grabbing her brother and wrapping her arms around him.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" She yelled, clutching him.

She couldn't feel his heart beating against her chest.

He wasn't breathing.

He was gone.

* * *

 **Again apologize for OOC-ness.**

 **Ash kind of had to sound more grown-up because he's like, assuming the big-brother role for Bonnie and kinda trying to be Clemont's replacement because he knows Bonnie needs someone to look up too and to take care of and look after her as well... so yeah...**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
